Mutual Friend
by cmatty
Summary: Max yet again wants Four to train the initiates but, he just doesn't want to do it. Max told him that if he can train someone before initiation starts, then Four can get out of training. And Four knows just the guy to take his place...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Four pov**

I'm just about to head back to my apartment when a familiar voice calls out my name from down the hall. Sighing, I turn around to face Max.

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth.

I already know what he's going to ask and for the _millionth_ time I will decline.

"You've been avoiding me, Four," he says almost scoldingly.

"Have I?" I fain ignorance although I know _exactly_ what he's talking about.

Max' eyes roll around in his head and he sighs heavily. We _both_ know I'm playing dumb.

"Look, Four, I do once again want to offer you a leadership position-" he starts but I cut him off.

"To which I'll once again decline," I say.

"I knew you were going to say that. Either way, I also want to remind you that you are training the initiates with Eric this year," he says.

"Can't Eric do it on his own this year?" I plead. Spending practically all of initiation with Eric sounds more than torturous.

"We both know that there need to be two instructors and between you and me, I don't think leaving Eric alone with a bunch of sixteen year olds is smart. Or safe for that matter. So yes, you have to. Unless of course you can train someone else between now and initiation," he says giving me a questioning look.

I quickly try to think of anyone I know that I could get to do this for me. It doesn't take long to figure out the best person to ask.

"I know just the guy."

"No. Just. No. I'm not doing it Four. No way," Zeke stutters, setting his beer on the table.

"C'mon man," I plead. "You owe me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Who took you home the last time you were drunk?"

Zeke rolls his eyes as he takes a drink. "I would have been fine without your help," he defends.

"You were standing on the edge of the chasm; crying and drunk. And you kept saying how you couldn't go on without more beer. You could have died," I point out.

"I almost die all the time," he says, waving his hand dismissively.

"Come on, do it for me," I beg.

He takes a minute to think about it.

"Fine, but I want you to do everything I ask while I'm training initiates."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet but, when I do, you have to do it."

I really need to think about this for a second. With Zeke, I really could be doing anything for him. _But do I want to train initiates this year? _No. Definitely not. With this in mind I tentatively reach forward and shake his hand.

"Deal," I say.

Zeke takes another swig of his beer and then he grins so huge, it looks like it might split his face in half.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you feel like you just made a deal with the devil?" He asks.

I give him a_ very_ freaked out look and he just laughs.

"_You should_."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The chapters to come will be longer. Anyway, as you can probably tell, this will be a Zeke centric story and I'm thinking that I might write this to replace 'Zeke pov'. I just want to apologize to anyone who really liked that fic, it just got so annoying for me to write. This one has a twist though so I think it will be more enjoyable to write. **

**I will continue this based on the response I get so please review. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-cmatty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zeke pov**

I'm standing by the chasm with Uriah. We're in the middle of talking about something when he suddenly pulls a beer out of his pocket_. How did he fit a beer in his pocket?_ He's about to take a drink when I swat it away into the chasm. Uri turns to me and opens his mouth to yell at me when instead of yelling, all I hear is an air horn.

Suddenly, I'm back in my room with Four smirking from above me, an air horn in hand. _That was a really weird dream_, I think to myself.

Scrubbing a hand over my face, I look up at Four. "How did you get in here?"

"Really, Zeke? I've had a key since our initiation and I've brought you home when you were drunk I don't know how many times and have had to use my key. So to answer your question, I used my key," he says, not skimping on the snark at all.

"Dude, I just woke up," I whine. "Actually, _you_ just woke me up, with an air horn."

"It was necessary," he defends, "I needed you to get up because our training starts now."

Rolling my eyes at him, I just lie back down and hide under my covers. _Why did I agree to this?! _I can hear Four let out a frustrated sigh, that just makes me grin. Then, the next thing I know, I'm being rolled off my bed and land hard on the floor.

"Be at the train tracks I fifteen minutes," he says before stalking out of my apartment.

* * *

Wind whips through the car and I take in the view. It's still quite early and I can just see the sun rising over the city off in the distance. We're about to get to the members' entrance of Dauntless so I make my way to the car door. Four is standing right on the edge of the car, the wind rushing all around him. To anyone else, he would probably look quite casual but, I know him better and can see that the height it freaking him out a bit. We're very close now to where we're going to jump off but when I look over at Four, who is barely hanging on to his composure. I reach over and pat his shoulder reassuringly. He looks over at me, giving me a small, appreciative smile. Then, when the roof appears, we jump off.

Getting back up, I brush the gravel off of myself and I see Four do the same. I can see everything from up here and, as always, I enjoy the height. On the other hand, Four's breathing has picked up a fair bit and he looks slightly pale.

"Four, you're alright," I assure him.

This seems to snap him out of his fear because he takes a deep breath and turns back to me.

"Alright, so this is one of the first tests for the transfers, as you know, and once they're here, either you, Eric or Max will have the transfers jump off the ledge. It's usually Max who's up here so I'll show you what you're more likely to be doing," he says as he slowly makes his way over to the edge.

It's at times like these when my respect for Four is only reaffirmed. Even though he's terrified of heights, he still faces them every day and ignores his fear. And although I know he thinks he doesn't belong here, he's one of the bravest guys I've ever met and definitely belongs.

"Now, if you'll follow me," he says before stepping off the ledge.

I wait a moment or so to give Four time to get off the net before taking a running jump off the ledge. As always, I love the way the wind whips by me just like when I'm zip lining. Then I hit the net and it's all over. Shimmying over to the edge, I roll off the net, landing face-first on the wood floor. Four bursts out laughing above me.

"That's a perfect example of what you don't want to happen," he says between laughs. "This is where you'll first meet the initiates and be sure to give them a hand when they're getting out of the net. We can't have them all face planting like you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I say with a grunt as I get up off the hard floor.

"So as each initiates jumps, you obviously know to announce their names. You and... Lauren, I think, will be the ones to first meet the initiates. I'm pretty sure it's her and Ava (**A/N this is an OC who will be a dauntless leader, just in case you were wondering) **who are training the Dauntless born. So from here, you'll take the transfers on a tour of the compound," he says.

We start to head down the hallway. We get to a small intersection of halls and Four stops. "So this is where the Dauntless born separate from the transfers and once Lauren is gone with her initiates, you'll introduce yourself a bit. Then you'll take them to The Pit," he says before continuing on.

When we're in the Pit, Four starts to explain again. "When you get here, you'll explain about how all the shops and such are here and about the points and all that. **(A/N: I know that Four didn't do that in the book but, when else could they learn about it, without it being totally random?)** From here, you'll take them to the chasm," I just nod and we start to head towards the iron barrier.

"Why is showing them the chasm important; it's just a big hole in the ground?" I ask.

"Well, it's here to remind us of the line between idiocy and bravery. And remember what Amar told us during our initiation? He told us to forget everything we had heard about Dauntless because a lot of it wasn't true. We're not brave for jumping of buildings and doing stupid things, we're considered brave for what we do to protect others and be brave for them. Besides saying something along those lines, discourage jumping off the chasm. Just in case they get any dumb ideas."

"Alright, so where do we go from here?"

"The Cafeteria, we can go there now for breakfast if you want. I know how you get when you don't have your cake," he says with a knowing smirk.

I put my hands together like I'm praying and look to the ceiling. "Thank you," I say.

"Very funny, now come on, we have more training to do after we eat."

* * *

Once I've had my fill of cake, Four and I make our way to the Dormitories.

"So, you obviously remember the set up in here, the drawers under the beds, bathroom down the hall and everything else. So after lunch you'll bring the initiates here, Eric will probably give an overly dramatic speech and then you're done day one," he tells me.

"Nice," I say, "I think I've got this."

Four bursts out laughing and I turn to him; extremely confused.

"What?"

"Zeke, we're just getting started and today is the easiest one. Just wait until tomorrow."

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying this so far?**

**-cmatty**


End file.
